


A playboy billionaire, an ambassador and the secret love-child

by zuzzent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MariBat, Maribat March, Maribat March 2021, Maybe - Freeform, bio dad bruce wayne, for Lila Rossi's lies, little angst, no class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzzent/pseuds/zuzzent
Summary: Since Lila Rossi had never been caught for her own lies, she thought she could do anything. She didn’t even think what one small detail in one of her smaller tales might lead to. And what will it bring to everyone else as well.*For Maribat March 2021
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Miraculous Team, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi & Lila Rossi's Mother
Comments: 97
Kudos: 384





	1. Story

> **Vicki Vale from The Gotham Gazette**

> March 24., 20XX

**In the latest Wayne gala** we all saw how many adoptive or biological children Bruce Wayne has. But they all attended? Or is some ‘lost’ Wayne out there?

My answer is **no** , not everyone was present at that luxurious gala.

And **yes** , there is some ‘unclaimed’ Wayne out there. At least one sure.

As you can watch **this** interview from the Ladyblog (a prominent Parisian blog about the resident heroes in french with English subtitles) you will learn about how our playboy billionaire did it again. **Lila Fiorenza Rossi** , an Italian ambassador, Violetta Maria Rossi’s only daughter never knew his father. As like Mr. Wayne’s youngest son, Lila was born from a one-night affair.

Maybe our native ladykiller doesn’t even know about his teenage daughter?

Maybe he doesn’t want to?

 **The story would begin** on a faithful day in Venice, when our resident play-boy started flirting with an Italian diplomat. The young lady was charmed by the bachelor’s personality and their tension blossomed to a beautiful young woman who is - despite her young age - already successfully building her model career. Lila Rossi is a prominent youth with connections to Jagged Stone and Gabriel Agreste.

  


Lila is a student at the illustrious Françoise Dupont High School (collège in French) where she is trying to follow her mother’s footsteps to a bright future. Maybe she will bring a more positive light to the Wayne family, not like the youngest heir, Damian Wayne who is notorious for his rude behavior and cold personality.

 **And other children in the family…** Maybe they didn’t even know about their new sister, however I am quite worried about the second adoptive son’s reaction. In contrast to Damian, Jason Todd does not show up in the public that much. Since his miraculous (and questionable) return (more about _He is back and alive, or he was a crime lord_ here) he has only attended the mandatory Wayne galas.

As to mention Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake-Wayne, will they think they are replaced again? Since Timothy is one of the WAYNE Enterprise’s CEO, will he welcome this prodigious young woman in the family business? Or will Richard throw again a tantrum as he did at the first Elliot galas five years ago (with video about _A spoiled young adult’s fit_ here)?

And not forget about the young Cassandra Cain, who is the only girl in this male dominance. Will she be envious of Lila because she is also a girl?

 **Finally but not lastly** Bruce Wayne, himself, is really capable of raising that many children or young adults with his playboy lifestyle? As the billionaire, himself is a man-child (read more about _The richest man TOP10 most embarrassing moments_ here) and not really responsible about his own behavior. Will be a good father figure for this quite stunning young lady?

> **More** : _Bruce Wayne \- Wayne family \- Secret love child \- Scandals_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Red Robin (2009-2011) comics Vicki Vale was a little bit too noisy for her own good, that's why I used her personal annoyance against Bruce Wayne in this story.


	2. Wait!

Lila Rossi enjoyed her life. After coming to France and transferring to one of the most prestigious schools in Paris she knew she would be _famous_. Naturally after that much practicing in her old town she was pretty sure here, in the Francois-Dupont College she could easily climb to the top.

She barely was able to conceal her own surprise for the stupidity of this school. Everybody, every student and every teacher believed her, furthermore wanted to hear more. And thanks to the research she did before the transfer she was able to provide interesting stories at the caliber of them.

She almost let her hysterical laugh out when the Ladyblogger herself made an interview with her.

Of course that day wasn’t only high, but she didn’t laze around when she hid at home. Almost with everyone in the class she chatted. It was a little satisfying how much they carved to know her life better. And how small energy it needed to control them when she went back.

Naturally there was Dupain-Cheng and that little boneless Agreste too, however they weren’t such a big hindrance to her. She had enough practice to dispose of any kind of accusation on herself.

She was _pro_.

Nevertheless it was a kind of shock to her too when someone took a photo of her. Yes, she modelled with Adrien after her little negotiation with his father, but that shoot wasn’t yet published.

It was surprising. It was not bad, just a little surprising.

“Lila!” she heard Alya from the school’s entrance and saw the quite eager waving. _Ugh._

She forced a polite smile and with a little skip she walked to the Ladyblogger. She absently noticed Nino and Adrien too, and of course the goodie-two-shoe Marinette. That girl was a _nightmare_ , but Lila didn’t destroy five children already for nothing.

“Guys! How is the day going?” She stepped directly to Adrien and almost immediately felt the baker girl’s eyes at her.

“This is almost the second best day of my life.” Alya jumped up and down excitedly as she grasped her phone with her two hands.

“Oh, what happened?” For her question she was almost bambolished by the other girl and was almost blinded by the girl’s phone. It showed different graphs and a lot of numbers. Lila never was good at math so she just smiled a little wider and pretended curiosity.

“My blog succeeded it’s highest top. Almost crushed a few times, but I got a lot of trafficking.” Alya babbled. Lila just nodded. “And the most viewed video, girl! It’s fantastic.” In the end of her sentence she barely was quieter than a shouting monkey.

“Which is…?” She wanted an answer. That’s why she hated people, period. She always had to work to get something she wanted. For her fake curiosity she got a rather murderous glare from Marinette and a blank expression from Adrien, but the other two didn’t catch those.

They were too happily rambling about statistics and following numbers. Alya started to irritate her. “What happened, Alya?” she asked again eagerly.

“Your video reached two million views in one night.”

_Wait! Two million in one night_. She grinned satisfied. “Oh, it’s amazing. I am so happy I could help to gain so much fame to you.”

“Yes, yes. Especially, yesterday this video only had five hundred and sixty two views.”

_What?_ She only had that little number yesterday? What changed over the night?

“Maybe your followers found something _interesting_ within that video.” Marinette opened her mouth for the first time since Lila arrived. Adrien nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it was quite a _glamorous_ story, right?”

Lila had to stop herself to elbow the model. The two of them didn’t use any sarcasm or criticism, but she knew what were the little jabs in the sentences. It was quite oblivious if someone knew the truth.

Fortunately neither Alya nor Nino knew anything at all, so they just praised her more for her adventurous life. And of course she couldn’t quite stop herself when they asked more questions about some tiny details. And of course she happily told them everything they wanted to know.

Since she was at the top.

And she only.


	3. Domestic Bliss

Damian Wayne angrily slapped his tablet on the dining table ignoring his - _not_ \- siblings amused stare. Then he impatiently waited as his - _yes his, only his_ \- father reached for the device and began reading the opened web page. From the man’s widening eyes and paling face he noted he successfully got the other imbeciles attention too.

“When…?”

“In January.” Damian hissed. “This nincompoop harlot said that you, YOU was with her incompetent mother in Venice on one night, and…”

“I don’t need any details right now what Vale imaged again.” his father sighted with irritation.

“What are you tal…”

“Congrat B!” cut Tim in Jason’s question as he scrolled down his own phone. “She will be your… How many? Nine, no we can’t count Barbs. Then eight kid.”

“Kid? As a…”

“Daughter.” Tim nodded. But before Dick could start his excitement he continued. “However if we want to be really accurate, then she is just a sloppy liar with talented naive friends.”

Damian - as painful as it could be - nodded in agreement. “This ludicrous slut…

“Master Damian!”

“…has a real fraternal donor. She just wants to dig into my heritage.”

After some silent moments Jason burst out hysterical laughter just like the others laughed. “Gremlin is afraid! Oh my… “

“I’m not afraid of some tetched hussy who isn’t able to stick to her own fabricated realism!”

“Master Damian, if you do not stop using those irreverent words, then I have to revoke your babysit privileges.” Alfred said in his disapproving voice. The youngest Wayne only nodded automatically to the threat before silently sat down to eat his dinner.

His father smiled at his son’s absent debate, then he returned his attention to the article. He needed to contact the PR department so they could publish a statement about his non-existent involvement in this girl’s birth. And of course he had to make a call to Gotham Gazette, again. Vicki’s absurd vengeance was starting to grow a little difficult hassle.

Maybe he could notify the legal team too, if…

“By the way you were only seventeen when this girl was born.” Tim interrupted his thoughts.

“And?” narrowed Dick eyes curiously.

“Her mom was twenty-three.”

“Oh fuck! She…” then Jason fastly fell silent to Alfred sharp grinding. “Uhm…”

He didn’t need to continue since everybody at the table knew what he wanted to say. This girl unknowingly claimed that her own mother was a pedophile. It was again a point why this story was slander but not for Bruce.

“Tomorrow I will contact Vanessa. She will know what additional actions she has to do.” He closed the subject temporarily until they were done with dinner and continued it in the Bat Cave.

The next day Bruce carefully told Miss Rios his own side of the story which again hit the front pages of the newspapers in the afternoon. Damian was not happy about it. He hoped he wouldn’t get any phone from his school again like the last time.

Then he asked Tamara Fox and her father to his office. They will supervise the PR team steps about this case with the help of Tim. Perhaps two day and so everybody in Gotham will forget about it. Again.

It’s not like this was the first time someone claimed to be his kid. As if he has a normal child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Rios was an assistant district attorney in Gotham in the Robin (1993-2009) run. Here I am using her as the Wayne's legal team head.  
> Tamara Fox, Lucius Fox's daughter, is friends with Tim Drake in Red Robin (2009-2011) comics and here too. Also she is an intern with the HR department who knows about the BatFam alteregos.


	4. First Time

Violetta Rossi had a really good morning. Or she thought it was good.

After making breakfast and eating with her little _bambina_ , she cheerfully went to work. Instead of going by car she decided a little walk wouldn’t hurt in that beautiful weather. She easily navigated to the embassy where she greeted everyone with a big smile.

It was a perfect start for a perfect day. Now she knew it was too perfect.

As she sat down and began to sort out the letters and any other invites for the ambassador, she was met with a really curious glance. Her colleague stared at her with hard eyes as he paused in front of her desk.

“There is a problem, Gennaro?” she asked in confusion. The man waited a moment and nodded.

“When Simone arrives please come to her office. There is something we have to clear with you.”

“Oh.” Violetta was even more confused. “Of course.” she agreed. “She will be here at nine o'clock, right?”

The man again nodded stoically then walked to his office in a gloomy mood. Hm, Gennore didn’t used to be this lethargic. He was almost the kindest man here as he never hit on none of them. And with an Italian man it was a rare gem.

Anyway, before Simone arrived she had some time to sort the mails. For months she barely had time for anything because of the lot of students who applied for scholarships to Italy. And as the culture and social secretary her job was to assort them. It was painful to reject some very talented children, but life was rarely fair.

When the clock struck nine she left a neat desk behind. Gennaro already waited for her at the ambassador’s door and they entered the office together.

“Violetta.” her boss nodded in greetings. “I hope you have a good explanation for this mess.”

She frowned. “What mess?” If she remembered correctly everything went smoothly with the acceptance letters and there were no complaints.

“This mess.” Gennaro handed over a tablet with an American new site. At first she blinked in confusion then she started to understand why they were this serious. If this reached the Embassy then it reached Italy too.

“I didn’t know about any of this.” she muttered. His daughter, his own blood and flesh claimed to not be her own father’s. She gossiped about heroes and rock stars.

_What a nonsense!_

She had to call her husband, but firstly she had to talk with her daughter.


	5. Texting

“Master Bruce, I am happy you arrived safely.” he listened to Alfred’s calm voice. “However I dare to remind you to not make a big scandal like last time when you went somewhere without myself.”

He had to hold back a laugh then he heard a loud crash from the other side of the line. “Everything is okay?”

Alfred’s painful sigh told him a lot. “Mater Damian doesn’t cope well.”

“I will call him tonight to inform him about the developments.” he looked around. In theory there was a car with a driver just for him from the Paris branch. “And I will update him constantly via text.”

“I hope it will be a text with promising good news.” the old butler said. “I am afraid the young Master does not accept anything else.”

“Of course.” Bruce smiled when he finally saw the limousine. “Then later.”

“Have a pleasant day, sir.”

Despite any positive thought Bruce knew it would not be that easy to climb out this mess. Partly he could be thankful for himself because of his notorious adaptation problems. On the other hand it’s already an international case. Only because he had some contingency plan for this kind of situation could he be here, in Paris, this soon.

And of course he would be in a bigger mess without Vanessa or Lucius, but he always could add some premium to their salary.

> _I hope you really update me about those harlots, father. _

Bruce could hold back from rolling his eyes when he read the first text from Damian. Of course he knew his son felt a little anxiety about the whole ordeal. And he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt to see his children to feel that. But he hopes someday Damian would grow out this strong attachment for bloodlines.

> _Of course, Damian. But please refrain from calling names._

> …

> _I will consider your request. _

> _I will arrive at the hotel soon. I will text later._

The Le Grand Paris was one of the most luxurious and tacky hotels in Europe. Bruce hated it and didn’t want to stay there, but Tim was the responsible for the accommodations and he liked to play pranks on everyone including Bruce. And his son also was aware of his bigger hatred to the owner, himself and his irritating wife.

The last time he interacted normally with Audrey was when he flirted with Emilie, back at his university years. And even then the fashionista was rarely bearable.

After some calming breath he thanked the driver and stepped out of the car. Fortunately the Parisians didn’t recognize him at one glance, so he had a rather peaceful few moments until he arrived in front of the reception.

However the receptionist didn’t have to open her mouth and Bruce already knew he would need some painkiller for his headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Alfred always followed Bruce to his 'trips' (in 'Batman and Son' to London, 'Batman & Robin Annual' to an scavenger hunt, in 'Batman Inc.' to every country where they found representatives...)  
> However because of Damian's unpredictable behaviour he stayed at the manor with the children in this story.


	6. Young Justice

Bart Allen kind of used to the _‘BatFam’ Drama_ ™. He almost knew Tim for a decade, but they still could surprise him. Mainly with their personal drama if he wanted to be correct, and with the youngest in the room he wanted to be correct.

“I don’t care what you are talking about. That harlot is going to regret even thinking about being a Wayne.” Robin shouted at his brothers. _No Bart, not brothers, they are adopted. You don’t want a katana in your chest._

They were kind of lucky the majority of team members was on a mission somewhere in Australia, so the ‘ _BatFam_ ’ had their own space, or rather Young Justice’s space to quarrel with each other. And if he wanted to be honest he kind of enjoyed this show with the mature Nightwing and the big Red Hood against the tiny angry Robin.

“Damian, please calm down!” Dick soothing voice did do much.

“I will calm down when you imbeciles let me destroy that slut!”

_Yepp_ , Bart would not intervene.

“You little demon!” Jason finally grabbed the kid’s cape after some comical run around. “You won’t use that fucking computer because we said it!”

_Oh, so that is the real problem._ That’s why they came here to argue instead to stay in Gotham. Agent A surely banned them from using the Bat Computer.

“Let me go, you overrated zombie!” Red Hood shrugged absently and let the cape go from his grip. However Robin’s win was short-lived as he struggled to escape from Nightwing’s embrace.

“Little D, you don’t need to worry about that girl. She isn’t your sister and never will be.” he hugged his little brother, and Bart turned his head away as the gremlin’s face softened. If Dick would have a child or more they would be so fucking lucky.

After some hushed conversation they stood kind of peacefully in front of the computer. The kid was next to Jason so the older boy could prevent any intervention and Nightwing was searching for some information about a few cases. And Bart let them do their thing since as they said, if they already traveled here via Zeta then they also could do some work.

And Impulse never was that stupid to stand between a bat and his work. Yes, he kind of enjoyed the _‘BatFam’ Drama_ ™ from time to time, but he also knew what the ‘ _BatFam_ ’ was capable of.

No wonder they were scary as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Young Justice thing is a little complicated to me if I dare to say something about it.   
> There was the 'Young Justice: The Secret' and its sequels. Then there were 'The New52' and 'DC Rebirth' era, plus the animation show. And they all are kind of okay..ish, furthermore I wanted to keep the principles like the main members (Tim Drake, Connor Kent, Bart Allen and Cassie Sandsmark), however I never liked their too childish behavior in some of the works (and the mixing with 'The Titans). So in this story, here, they are more adult..ish, but more relaxed and cheerful than 'The Titans' ever was (like in comics, not in the shows).


	7. Death

Adrien didn’t understand why he got so many notifications in five minutes when he finally finished his morning routine. There were some from his close friends and many more from his classmates. And a lot more from his social media accounts.

_What?_

He almost opened one of them when Nathalie called out to him. He looked at the time and grabbed his things, took Plagg in his bag and went to the car as per usual. It was Friday and a day with a chemistry test and a fencing practice. He completely forgot about the notifications until later.

It was after the first period when he again met Nino and Alya, unfortunately Marinette was in another English course because of her advanced level. It’s funny how the girl could speak really well English, but a disaster in her own mother language. So the three were lucky enough to be in the same course with Madam Bustier.

“Sunshine, you got my text?” Alya threw the question at him eagerly as she stepped up next to him with a pleased smile.

Adrien frowned, then remembered the morning and nodded. “Yes, I got, but I didn’t have time to read yet.”

“What dude? You didn’t know yet?” Nino asked with widening eyes.

“About what?” He turned to his best friend on his other side.

The couple looked at each other through him before they faced the blonde boy again. Alya opened her mouth first. “Lila was confirmed as Bruce Wayne’s daughter.” she whispered as quietly as she could do with the excitement in her voice.

“She what?” Adrien froze up in the middle of the hallways. And if the curious glances told him enough a lot of students heard his yell which was louder than he thought.

Nino with an understanding grin shook his head as he adjusted his well-worn red cap. “Bruce Wayne himself came from Gotham to Chloé’s hotel yesterday. It was in the news.”

“And he confirmed it?” Adrien was skeptical. It was one thing to lie about something, it was entirely another thing to read more in coincidences. “What Lila said about it?”

“That’s it!” Alya showed her phone with her chat. “She texted me about it. She wants to meet him so she didn’t come to school today.” She skipped a few meters in her happy state, however Adrien knew better. Lila was skipping school again to create a believable alibi to the others.

“So Bruce Wayne didn’t confirm it with any legal or authorized level?” he asked again to be sure. If this mess got to Gotham, and he was sure that’s why the richest man was here, then he had to inform Nathalie about it. If she already didn’t know it. _Of course._ So if she knew about it, then the Gabriel Brand already was working on to clear their name up. And if he followed up this logic he would not see Lila at any future photoshoots.

And there was another thing, Bruce Wayne. He didn’t know much about the man and his family, but he knew his father hated the American with all his mind. If he remembered correctly then his father forbidden his mother to meet Wayne. And they never attended any Wayne Gala too.

“Not yet, but it’s a matter of time.” the brunette sang happily. “How cool it is we know that many talented people, Nino!”

“Yepp!” the DJ agreed. “Marinette, Adrien, Luka, Lila… Sometimes I think we are just kids next to them, not their friends.” he laughed naturally as they all sat down at their assigned desks.

Adrien smiled at his friend’s banter, but his momentary good humor was replaced with a newer frown. He didn’t know what Lila was playing but it would be a big whiplash for her if the truth was revealed.

And if he wanted to be honest he didn’t want to be killed with Marinette along in the crossfire.


	8. Last Time

Lila didn’t know what more she could do beside her text to Alya. Soon she would be a social pariah and everybody would hate her after that hard work she invested to build her status. However it was not that interesting to her mother.

Her _mamman_ was angry, and she was kind of surprised she hadn’t akumatized yet. Of course if Lila saw an akuma she would manipulate the events so she could blame the butterfly for this mess. Because it was a mess. Because how _the fucking hell_ she had to know that the real Bruce Wayne would learn about her little lie. So far there was nobody from the famous people about whom she lied, who would have noticed her small tales. Even Gabriel Agreste ate out her palm.

But her mother didn’t care about those above. She only cared about her position within the embassy and about her education and _well-being_. Which, as her mother explained, were more important than her little power play with naive children.

“But _mamman_! What about my boyfriend?” Lila cried as her phone was seized from her hands.

“That Agreste boy?” the woman faced her back. “It’s good you reminded me. I will have a conversation with his father about you and his relationships tomorrow too.”

The brunette paled rapidly. “But… but he is busy…”

“Then he is going to take time out from his important work and will talk with me.” her mother responded.

It was final. Lila lost everything.

Her mother would meet ‘ _the Bruce Wayne_ ’ the next morning. She had to find something to distract them about the real fact that she lied. She would find something to twist. She needed to… _Oh…_

_Of course._

Why didn’t she think of that before?

Her tales would be reduced to like they were, just tales. And Alya was going to be the perfect candidate to play the evil. It would be the most glorious plan that she made up, ever. Like how she, the really fragile and new girl was able to say no to the really stubborn and little bit overbearing Alya Césaire. She was just forced to say everything in the Ladyblog, and it’s not her fault that everybody believed it.

Lila tried to conceal her grinning. _It’s perfect._ If she could soften the cold and scary Gabriel Agreste, then the big and family man Bruce Wayne would be an easy play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir' show they showed Lila as a manipulator without any remorse, which got me to think she has antisocial personality disorder (ASPD). I am not a doctor but I had some basic lesson in psychology, and I have a natural curiosity about things so I always research everything. With diagnosed ASPD the person has to be older then 18, however I read its symptoms can show up in childhood, and it can lead to an earlier diagnosis like 14-15 years old early.  
> 
> 
> In the case of Lila she deceives people and uses them (✓). Don't makes long term plans or thinking through about her behavior (✓), however has a set on some goal she wants to achieve (✓). She has a sense of superiority above of her classmates and adults in her environment (✓), nevertheless does't have any remorse or guilt to mistreat them (✓). Uses charisma and her fake charming persona to get something or someone (✓), however didn't value them more than tools or prizes (✓).
> 
> I didn't see any real aggressive behavior from Lila beside akumatizations (✓), but on its own I think it's enough evidence, that she has this disorder (and not the many that she claimed). In normal aggressive way Lila didn't show herself (like physical violence, loud angry outbursts, big fits in front of everyone) yet, rather she uses Akumatization to hide that kind of behavior (when Adrien tried to stand up she became willingly Chameleon, or the Heroe's Day, or Oni-Chan). So her Akumatised forms and helping to Hawkmoth are the evidences that she has aggressive behavior, however they are not the classic forms (but we also can remember the threatening in the bathroom, but I think that was more intimidation and showing her superiority then pure aggressiveness).  
> 
> 
> And I wanted that recreate and strengthen this 'fact' a little bit so it would be more obvious than in the show.


	9. Protect

Bruce was tired. He barely slept one or two hour because of the constant updating for and from his _precious_ children. Tamara Fox and Tim send him the required documents for the investigation about the Césaires. The legal team worked both in Gotham and both in Paris to ease any occurrence with some law forms. He didn’t exactly want to sue if they could agree on something more _reasonable_ with the Rossi family and the journalist’s family. They were minors.

And of course there were a few texts from Damian about the slowness of this whole ordeal. Plus Dick’s encouraged greetings via phone calls so he would think positively while he was staying in Gotham, because nobody wants an akumatized Batman. Lastly Jason’s and Stephani’s competitions about the most insane name for the girl who he surely would adopt, because he couldn’t help himself. And they all were wondering why _Cassandra_ was the favorite.

He sighed tiredly.

He hoped today would be a really good day, because he didn’t have the patience for any new journalist wannabes or self-nominated children. Bruce greeted Madam Rossi with a polite smile and nodded at her daughter absently. Anyhow she thought she was a special case for him, she would be disappointed.

“If it’s alright in front of that many lawyers from either side I would like to listen to why the Miss wanted to be my child for some time.” he spoke up after some discussion about birth certifications and blood tests. “If I can be that bold.” he nodded to the mother and the father on the video call.

The woman blinked in surprisement then glanced at her daughter. The girl was pale, clearly scared from the strangers or the situation itself. However Bruce had some gut feeling about her posture and so far silence. She was too calm for the size of this mess.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Madam Rossi agreed rigidly, as her husband nodded too. “Lila?”

The girl turned to her mother, a little unsure then steeled herself. It’s interesting. For a moment a satisfied grin appeared on her face then it was gone as soon as he blinked again.

“I… I thought it was interesting to tell a sto… a story.” she talked weakly. Her voice wavered sometimes and she occasionally looked at her mother. “One of my classmates thought it… it would be funny to create some fictional ta… tales. And I… I was the new stu… student.” She clearly pretended it, Bruce saw it right away. “Then Alya for… forced me to say… say it on camera.”

It was that point when she started whimpering and forcing herself to breath harder. Some of the younger lawyers were a little worried and of course Madam Rossi tried to help her daughter, however Bruce didn’t move. Didn’t offer any sympathy.

“It’s fascinating how you are trying to blame others Miss Rossi to protect yourself.” he said then paused a little to be careful with his own words. “Then how you had no problem to indirectly create a pedophile picture about your own mother.” Her parent’s widening eyes said everything about this indication. They didn’t think about that fact before. The girl’s face paled even better than before.

“And you know I pay really well for my team and they are the best.” he pointed at his employees. The girl only blinked in confusion. “And they do their work really well too.” he nodded to one of the older ladies in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics there are so many take on Bruce Wayne it's kind of hard to count it.   
> We could list the Batman persona, when he kind of let his children do what they want within his no-kill-rule (like living alone at fourteen with bunch of other teenager - 'Teen Titans' or 'Young Justice' or as it looks like to go rough - Robin, Red Hood). And there is the obvious martyr-parent take, when he has to know everything about his children, but he is always silent about the important things ('Death of the family' - 'Batman and Robin: Born to kill' - 'The Hunt for Robin'). And one of my favorites the worried-tired father take, when he is kind of showing his emotions and trying to love his kids ('Super Sons' - 'Robin Rises' - 'Prelude to the Wedding: Nightwing vs. Hush' ...).   
> And I decided to use the last with a more active take from the first (like he lets everyone do their thing but he is monitoring them within reasons). In the comics there are many accusations about being someones father (with Julie Madison or Mariah Shelley), and here in my take he is trying to be responsible (for the sake of his children, mainly for Damian and Jason) and checks every claim out personally (so they also can do DNS test).


	10. Betrayal

“Miss Lila Fiorenza Rossi, I hope you know how difficult a situation you put your parents in.” Alya heard a woman’s voice through the window where they were led by the lawyers. It was a surprise for her when she got home to eat lunch and her parents and a strange man waited for her. “Mr. Rossi and Mrs. Rossi I would like to show you some cases from your daughter’s former schools.” One picture with a young boy on it lights up on the white board.

“He is Ethan Glouré. He was ten when he met Miss Lila, he is fifteen right now just like her.” A new photo with the older boy who sat in a wheelchair. “His legs are paralyzed… by Miss Lila.” Finally a video as the younger Lila showed Ethan down the stairs and walked away happily with a skip in her steps.

Then a little blonde girl, barely eleven. “In Stuttgart, Petra Weber was expelled for stealing from other students. After the incident Miss Lila sold a dozen items to branded pen holders from customized bags.”

After that came Lorenzo Boccacini, twelve years old. He was beaten to have severe brain damage by an older student in the school. And a thirteen years old girl, Lucia Manou, a transfer student with some - _real_ \- hearing disabilities. She became completely deaf after being locked in a room full of speakers.

Alya barely followed the pictures and the information, when they arrived the last one. From Zürich, Khíra Schrift was diagnosed with depression and social anxiety after some serious panic attacks. She was home-schooled and dread to go among people even now, one year after the incident.

Alya’s shaking hands and tear-stained face were the only indications of the impact of these news. She couldn’t believe that Lila almost killed five children. She didn’t want to believe it. And if this whole bio-father-ordeal didn’t turn out then she would apparently ruin another life. Marinette’s life.

_With my help._

“Why?” she whispered, fighting with nausea. “Why Lila?”

The question unknowingly was the same that the Italian mother asked at the same time. Lila’s face was red, but not because of her shame. Alya barely recognized the kind and always smiling girl who she thought was her friend. The face was distorted, almost grotesque. The eyes showed such hostility that Alya only saw in Akuma’s eyes.

“You know how boring one lesson could be. Then I have to sit there for weeks surrounded by morons who don’t listen to me.” the Italian yelled. “It’s easier to entertain myself and control them…”

Alya almost collapsed, her father was the one who grabbed her. _She… She hated us. She hated Marinette. She hated Adrien. She…_ Every moment with Lila was a comedy for the Italian. And the little jabs and the touches, no wonder Adrien and Marinette kept their distance when Lila was there. And Alya never noticed this. She… She never listened to her best friend who from the beginning voiced her resentment.

In her self-fault she didn’t register the butterfly which flew across the meeting room, but Lila did. Alya just became aware of the chaos as her classmate discussed with Hawkmoth. She talked with him like it was natural.

_She… She helped him_.

“Oh my good!”

Her parents pulled her out of the secret observation room then they tried to hide somewhere in the building. Her last vision, before a big explosion, was a red and yellow lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya Césaire is a complicated someone in the show. At first she is portrayed as a fierce helper for the protagonist, Marinette. She is stubborn and reckless, but royal to her best friends. 
> 
> Then came Lila and the makers sharpened her stubborn tunnel vision. This I saw it first at the 'Lady Wifi' episode, when she clearly didn't remember about the first day, when Ladybug saved Chloé (or ignored it). After that she always fixated on 'Adrienette' (or everything else if it's interesting - Dark Cupid) when the girl, herself had other things to do (Princess Fragrance, Puppeteer 2, Reflektdoll 2, Timebreaker). So it was not that big surprise when her tunnel vision turned to Lila, and she (and everybody in her class) forgot about that they all met Jagged Stone and with his crocodile already.
> 
> Yeah, it's all true, however unlike Lila, Alya didn't show any other big social flaw. And she is 14 years old and middle child, which is kind of important in someone personality. She has to be a mature figure and a little child at the same time in her sibling's eyes. She has to compete attention in their parents eyes and be smart about it.
> 
> Moreover if we look at the Collège Françoise Dupont's students, they are all spoiled, not just Chloé or Lila or Adrien. Yes, they are not that bad like the three, but they are all sheltered to a certain degree. Their family don't have financial problems (famous chef, designers, mayor, famous bakery, curator in the most famous museum, police officer, famous pantomime, ...), plus they are all in a prestigious school where they can't meet people with everyday problems (and rich spoiled kid is not an everyday occurrence in my country). And beside some vision problems (Max, Sabrina) they are all healthy and the first time to meet a disability is when Lila arrived. So it's natural if they don't really know how to interact right with her (putting aside that whole lie thing).
> 
> And I think they, especial Alya, need first a little life experience, before they could be called responsible about their acts. And here I am trying to write it this kind of way, where they are all flawed, but they can learn from it.


	11. Goodbye

_Venus, they didn’t believe you. They think you are a joke. Show them how lovable you are! How your charm can change their world!_

The already familiar voice got her powers, got amazing possibilities. She would be stupid to reject it a clear opening to show her true self.

“As I wish, Hawkmoth!”

She felt the reassuring energy she knew very well. The dark bubbles swallowed her eyesight as she transformed to something more, someone stronger. Her adrenalin jumped high and her senses expanded as the energy flowed through her body.

Then she saw how the billionaire tried to get her mother far away from her. You must be joking. She lifted her hands to try out her newly got capacity.

“She is staying here.” Her soft voice burst across the room just like her rose-gold energy pulsed through them as they heard her. Without any further fighting they froze up in their hurried pose.

Venus grinned, _it’s perfect, just like I am._

She walked closer to the pair and stood face to face with the charming Bruce Wayne. She had to admit the man was really impressive. Broad shoulders, imposing physique, handsome face and most importantly infinite influence. Too bad he was too old and too narrow minded for her purpose. But as a stepfather, a controlled stepfather… _Hmm…_ _better._

“You know, Signore Wayne, I just wanted a little fame. A little recognition for my many talents.” She looked at her pathetic woman who she called mother. “I am more beautiful. I am much smarter than anyone else. Why is it so hard to believe in me?”

She raised her hands to his face and almost touched him to get full control on him, when something swept across the room. She was thrown aside by a sudden wind. Red and yellow lightning zig-zagged around her as she tried to reclaim her previous position. When Venus was able to turn back to the man there stood someone in a red bodysuit with big thunder on his chest.

“Who are you?” she shrieked.

The stranger stared at her for a long moment then with a shrug he turned her his back. “Your party people is starting to be more and more weirder, Mr. Wayne.” he said sarcastically before he disappeared with the billionaire.

“Where?” she whispered in her shock. “Where did he go?” she screamed with enough power to break out every glass in her area and got every mind within her capacity.

_I hope you have a plan, because you lost a really valuable item._ She heard the angry male in her head.

What was he thinking?

That she was stupid?

“I know you, useless insect!” she yelled back.


	12. Speed Force

Bruce never was that happy to see Barry before like that moment when he appeared in the room. His body didn’t obey his brain. He knew what was happening but he wasn’t able to do anything about it. However, thanks to every lucky moment in his life, Barry got there before that… that girl touched him bare skin.

He didn’t want to know what would happen with him if he stayed.

“Thank you, Flash!” he said when they arrived at the base near to the Eiffel Tower. Nightrunner already was sitting in front of the computer and running multiple contingencies for akuma attacks.

“It’s pleasure, Bruce.” Barry winked in high spirit, it’s not everyday when you can save a bat. Then in a more serious mood they stepped closer to the screen. “Something up?”

Nightrunner, the Parisian bat, nodded. “The akuma alarm is running. The police were ordered to clear the Wayne building’s area.” The younger vigilante listed as he showed some camera angles from the room and the hallways. “The girl started gathering a horde in the atrium. They are all under her control that much is obvious.” A new broadcast was brought up from the main hall about hundred people.

“It seems she has some pulsing magic thing… But I don’t know how it’s working.” the speedster looked at him. Bruce grimaced, that’s why he hated magic.

“The butterfly landed in her bracelet.” he stepped to a panel beside the computer as he spoke. “If you get near her impulse she gets only your body to control, because then, I was aware of everything.” he explained as he began to dress to his other self. “She tried to touch me before you arrived, Flash. Maybe that’s when she can control your mind too.”

The other two agreed.

“When will the newbies come?” Barry leaned closer to one of the screens where it showed some teenagers sitting at a park bench in peace.

“Their reaction time is inconsistent.” Nightrunner answered resignedly.

“Then why did we do nothing about this?” Flash pointed to the akuma curiously.

Bruce in his full attire scolded. “Because there’s enough risk that we are standing here. If Hawkmoth gets one of us, it’s the end for the Miraculous Team.”

“But with my speed it wou…”

“No.” Bruce shut down the speedster immediately. “If there is a chance that we can be controlled then there is a chance we can beat the kids, and win for Hawkmoth.”

Nightrunner shook his head resignedly. “Luckily, they have potential with really, really ancient magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speed Force is one of the Seven Forces of the Universe. It grants the power of the speedsters. And some of them merged with it (for example Barry Allen). Speed Force has a direct connection to the time flow and with the Multiverse (or now Omniverse). The biggest event of it is the Flashpoint (2011) which started the New52 era. And Batman doesn't want to mix this kind of force with a really mysterious ancient magic.  
> Nightrunner's first appearance was in 2011 in Detective Comics Annual #12. Within the Batman Incorporated line Bruce recruited Bilal Asselah, French-Algerian citizen to represent Batman in Paris. Here he is a mentor/background assistant to the Team Miraculous and a representative of Batman Inc.


	13. Internet Friends

Oh… _RedRobinYum03_ finally answered his text. Adrien with a happy smile opened the app and almost immediately started laughing hysterically. Next to him, Marinette watched him with quite a bewildered eyes, as he wheezed at the meme.

“What are you laughing your ass of?” Kim asked with the same shock as Marinette had, standing not far away from them.

Adrien wasn’t able to talk at the moment so he just shook his head as he tried to control his howling with a little success. Any times when he looked at his device he began spiraling into another fit, and it started kind of hurt.

“Okaaay.” Nino took his phone. “What’s so funny?… Oh!”

As the DJ started - a more restrained - laughter. The two others sitting at the table glanced at each other and leaned closer to the cell. On the screen were an adult man and Batman, standing with their backs to them, and they both had the contour of their butts drawn on in a sloppy red circle. And then there was a caption in big white letters: ‘ **Oh Man, DO The butts MATCH!** ’

Kim and Marinette blinked for some moments confusedly, they turned to their laughing friends. “What is this about?”

“Oh my…” Adrien guffawed again. “You…” he tried to breathe. “You don’t know who he is?” pointed at the man in the three piece suit. They shook their heads negatively. From this Nino joined their blonde friend with his hysterics.

“Fuck!” he wheezed. “They DON’T know!”

“Okay, okay. We get it. We are embarrassed about it.” Kim said as he watched his classmates annoyed. “Who is he?”

“You know about Lila’s dad, right?” Nino spoke cheerfully. The athlete gaped at him then at the phone, before he turned to Adrien and Marinette. He started to open his mouth but he was cut off by a loud explosion from some street away for them.

“What the fu…”

“Language!” Nino and Marinette yelled angrily. Kim sheepishly shut up not looking in the proud older brother’s nor the notorious babysitter’s eyes.

“Someone was akumatized in the Wayne building.” Adrien said, scrolling down at the akuma app. It was saying that everybody stay away from the area and be careful about any rose-gold energy beam. _Sure, it’s Lila._

“We have to move.” Marinette nodded in the opposite direction. “I got some text about a mind-controlled horde.”

The four of them looked at each other. Then they all jumped up within a moment to run somewhere with a good hiding place. As they were moving Adrien tried to slump off of the group and find a place to transform. He didn’t notice as Marinette did the same thing simultaneously with him.


End file.
